Wolf (Super Smash Mobs)
The Wolf is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It's a gem kit that requires 4000 gems to purchase, along with the Creeper. Stats Damage: 5.0 (8.0 at maximum) Armor: 4.5 (Average) (Chain Chestplate and Chain Leggings) Knock-back taken: 160% (Medium-light Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.25 sec (Slow) Attributes The Wolf is a small mob that has somewhat below-average Damage, Armor, and Knock-back Taken, but is equipped with decent health regeneration. Its Wolf Jump gives it a speed boost, and allows Wolf to become a greater threat to ground foes. Equipped with Cub Tackle and Wolf Strike, Cub Tackle does additional knock-back with Wolf Strike, which in turn brings to the table great power and a good stall-then-fall surprise attack. In addition, Wolf's Ravage allows it to become stronger in melee, allowing the Wolf to reach its maximum Damage statistic of 7. Wolf may be powerful, but it's not without its flaws. It has medium-low armor, meaning the Wolf can't take much damage. It's vulnerable to edge-guarding, due to no invincibility when using Wolf Strike. It's also a medium-light weight, which makes it fairly easy to knock around the Wolf. Wolf is a powerful Melee class, but falls short in ranged combat and Defense. Wolf is a "Semi-Glass Cannon", boasting high melee power with a help by Ravage. However, this strength comes with a cost. Somewhat low armor means that somehow it can be killed somewhat easily, like the Zombie. Its middle-light weight makes it fairly easy to knock the Wolf off the stage. Moveset Wolf is equipped with an Axe, Shovel, and Compass. Axe Move - Cub Tackle , Right Click the axe and you'll toss out a cub to tackle onto a mob or projectile. Hit a player and they will be nearly immobilized, or given slowness for 5 seconds. It's extremely useful to catch up to hit-and-run players or classes. Tackled players are very easy to attack with some melee attacks or its Wolf Strike ability to do more knock-back. The projectile also acts as a "meat shield", despite being a small mob. Shovel Move - Wolf Strike , , Right Click the Spade, and you launch toward where you are looking. Hitting an enemy deals damage and knockback. Combine it with Cub Tackle to do 1.5x more knock-back (Base Knock-back dealt: 200%), doing up to 300% knock-back. Acts as a recovery move with decent distance, but no invincibility which makes it vulnerable to edge-guarding. Passive - Ravage , Melee attacks add a stackable damage bonus, for a maximum Damage stat of 8 instead of just 5. Each attack bonus lasts for 3 seconds. Ability Combo - Cub Tackle + Wolf Strike If you cub tackle a target, while they are still partially immobilized by the Cub Tackle you can hit them with Wolf Strike for 300% knockback in the direction you hit them from. Smash Ability - Frenzy Upon use, you gain Speed III, Regeneration III, and Strength III, and all your abilities recharge much faster. Lasts 20 seconds. Trivia * Wolf is one of the most underrated classes in SSM, and it's very rare to encounter a Wolf player. The reason for this is unknown, although it is most likely due to the fact that Wolf's ranged attack deals little damage and that it does not shoot over long distances. (You can counter using AoE attacks) * You can use Cub Tackle as a way to block damage of some projectiles or melee attacks if you're lucky enough! Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits